Judgement for Fire
by FallMaster37
Summary: Six victims, six tests, one way out. Six people who started a fire are being tested for the true meaning of life. Can they survive? Story contains characters from Saw, Pokemon, and Land Before Time. Rated M for violence, gore and language.
1. Prologue

**Dear Reader, **

**Before you read this story, I want to give credit to three friends who inspired me to write this. They all don't have FanFiction accounts, so I cannot give out there bios. They are Erik Poly from Maryland, Roger Davis from Wisconsin, and Chloe Springfield from California.**

**Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the depths of the story.**

* * *

Darkness…Fear…Silence…Horror…anyway you want to think of it, look for the synonym. The way HE does it, may helped most, but others still act out. Not many have survived his treatment. He wants to help, though. He knows all about you, he knows your weak points. He knows how to stop what you're doing. He knows not only life, but YOUR life.

The life you have is so delicate, you must take caution of what you do with it. Some live their lives to the heartiest at parties, porno shoots, and clubs. Some use it more constructively with becoming medical doctors, or architectures. Others, waste it. They don't think of what good has come of it. Suicide victims, fire starters, murderers…they're all here. Why can't we see this problem? That's why he's here. He's here to help. He's here to get a closer look at what life can offer you.

Who is he? What does he do? These questions maybe boggling in your mind. I assure you, they will be answered.

Who are these "non-survivers"? They have been selected to his treatment in instant rehabilitation. They choose whether they want to live, or die. They hold the key, but they must act upon it. Unfortunately for these people, they didn't last. They chose to die. They couldn't withstand life's real meaning.

Who are these "survivers"? They have been dealt the same treatment, but survived and understood the true meaning of life. They have something from that to remember by, whether it be an amputated arm, or sawed off foot, or cut in the chest. They are finally able to live life how it should be lived by.

But, who is this man that deals the treatment? I will keep your suspense no longer. This man's name is John Kramer (informally known as Jigsaw.) He places his victims in traps to determine whether or not they know the meaning of life. He watches, he feels, he sees. He is wanted by many police. He is hated by many people. But he still does what he does, in order to help those who can't help themselves.

Tonight, six victims have been selected…hand chosen by this man…to truly understand the meaning of life. Can they survive the test? Can they see what life has to offer? We won't know until we find out.


	2. Trapped in the Unknown

Coughs, groans, realization. These are the words that those who awakened felt and heard.

"Ugh, where am I?" someone said nauseously.

"I don't know." Someone replied.

There were six victims lying on a floor in small room. The room had nothing, but bricks and mortar for the walls, and a metal door. In the corner was an old TV, possibly one from the 1990's. The room smelled somewhat like rust from metal and old pine wood.

One of the victims started to wake-up. She picked herself up with what little strength had. She looked around and saw the others. Two already waking up. She stepped back up against the wall since she felt threatened. She felt her neck. Something was attached. She looked down and could see a metal rod aimed right at her head. She screamed loudly which shocked the rest of the victims.

"Help! Somebody Help!"

One of the victims woke up and saw the one screaming. He went over to help her.

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The one screaming stepped back in fear. She took a swing at the guy trying to help her.

"Hey, listen. I don't want to hurt you. What's your name."

She stepped back again, but gained some confidence to say her name.

"Ninetails." She said nervously.

The guy was about to say his, but then saw the device on her neck. He looked down in which he saw, a similar one attached to him.

"Oh, God." He said in awe, "What the hell is this?"

He tried to break it off, but failed in doing so.

Ninetails screamed again. "Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Someone over in a corner was awakened fully from the scream. He jumped up and felt a heavy force around his neck. He looked down and saw a metal rod. He began to struggle, trying to take it off.

"What the fuck is this?" He exclaimed, "Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Ninetails looked at him carefully and knew his name immediately.

"Machoke! Machoke, over here."

Machoke looked up and saw Ninetails.

"What the fuck is this. What did you do?" he shouted.

"Nothing. I was worrying about the same thing, too. What is this?" Ninetails exclaimed.

Machoke looked at the other guy, took him by the neck, and slammed him against the wall.

"You better start talking." He said angrily.

"Listen," the guy started talking. "I had nothing to do with this. My name is Matthew, and I'm here like the rest of you."

Machoke released his grip. He looked on the floor and saw three victims still awakening themselves. He picked one up and threw him against the wall like he did with Matthew.

"You. Tell me what the fuck is going on?"

The victim on the wall was trying to get air.

"Put…me…down. I…did…nothing."

"Not until you start talking. What did you do to us?"

"I…said I had…no part…in this."

Machoke threw him on the floor onto of another awakening victim. She screamed in horror as she saw someone on top of him.

"Get the hell off of me. Help!"

The victim on the bottom then saw the one that was on top of her.

"Hyp?" she exclaimed.

Before Hyp could say anything, Machoke threw him back against the wall this time, almost knocking him unconscious.

"Tell me, where the fuck we are! Or I swear to God, I'll kill you." He said angrily.

"Stop, he didn't do anything!" the girl exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Machoke replied.

"I've been friends with him for awhile. He's too weak to do anything like this. Put him down."

Machoke dropped Hyp down onto the ground. Hyp stood there gasping for air while the girl went over to help him up.

"Ruby." He said faintly.

"I'm here, Hyp."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

At last, the final victim woke up. She looked up and saw everyone. She backed up from them and tried to open the metal door.

"It's no use." Matthew started. "It's sealed."

The girl started crying. She looked up and started ramming against the wall.

"Help! Oh fuck! Help!"

Matthew went over to calm her down. He looked her in the eye and told her that there is nothing to fear, although he knew that there was everything to fear.

"What's your name?"

"Eevee."

After Eevee said her name, the television turned on. Everyone jumped up to their feet and watched the screen. A puppet was displayed. He had black, wavy hair, a black suit, an old, scratched pale face with red circles around his cheek bones. He had a deep voice, which was obvious when he started to talk.

"Hello everyone. You are all here because of one thing. That thing you all did to make many lives disappear from the face of the earth. The fire at the publicist building. You ran away from what you should have had a penalty for. Your judgment was wrong. You all deserve death for all the other deaths you gave. However, I am offering you a way out. A way to judge yourselves. The exit will be revealed in thirty minutes. However, in thirty minutes, you might not survive unless you remove the device. The device on your neck is what I like to call, the shotgun collar. If you fail the tests, or you don't exit in thirty minutes, then a trigger will set the collar off, and well, you know the rest. The key is in each room ahead of the other. It is your choice whether you want the key. The key to life. Would you want that? Live or die, make your choice."

Right after that, the television turned off. Which startled all.

Matthew then spoke up, "Well, at least we know what we're here for."

"I remember the fire." Ruby said. "Oh, God. Why?"

"This is bullshit." Machoke said. "This is straight up bullshit."

"Well, maybe, but these devices are not." Ninetails said.

"We're going to die here aren't we?" Eevee asked.

Machoke looked at her and exclaimed, "Not if I can help it."

He walked over to the door and began banging on it. Trying to open it and escape.

"It's no use Machoke." Matthew said. "The door is sealed unless it can be opened by a sensor."

Machoke tried one more time, but fell. The door, then opened revealing the next room.

Everyone walked toward the room. And revealed the first test.


	3. The Fishing Hook Trap

The metal door opened. Everyone entered revealing the first test.

As they entered deep, they could see a sun roof up above with metal cages blocking it so exiting cannot be permitted. As soon as they entered, the door closed behind them. In the corner, they saw a small 6X6in. platform only supported by a single beam. Right next to it they saw chains with fishhooks attached to the ends. The chains had pulleys at the top of a roof beam. On the opposite end of the room, they saw another door, which was locked. Each one searched around the room for any sort of clue or key. Ninetails saw a piece of paper that said "Machoke." She went over and pulled out the paper. In doing so, a cage fell from the ceiling and isolated Machoke from the others in the corner of the room. Everyone jumped back in horror. The paper that Ninetails was holding contained a tape recorder which fell out. She picked up the recorder and pressed play revealing this message.

"Hello, Machoke. For years, you have always thought of your muscles as the source of your life. You told others that you can you do anything because of them. However, one day made you abuse the muscles you had. That day of the fire. You could have used them to save lives, but you didn't. Now, I give you the chance to use them, to save your own life. The key to your collar is located on the platform above you. However, you must get to it by chaining the hooks to your muscles and pulling yourself to it. You have 60 seconds to get to the key. If you don't reach it in time, your collar will go off. Can you use your muscles properly to save a life? Live or die, Machoke, make your choice."

After the introduction, two timers started. One on the ceiling and one on Machoke's collar. Machoke looked at the others and tried breaking out of the cage.

"Guys, get me the fuck out here. What are you standing there for?" he shouted.

Matthew and Hyp tried to break the steel bars, but it was no use. The bars were to thick.

30 seconds on the clock.

Machoke stopped trying to break free and went to the hooks. He took one and began shaking. He then took a deep breath and then pierced his left pectoral. He screamed in pain as he pushed the hook through his muscle. Blood squirted and got on Ruby. The others were screaming as well and Eevee and Matthew turned around in disgust and fear.

20 seconds on the clock.

Machoke to the second one and pierced his right pectoral. He was still screaming in pain.

"Gaaahh‼ Fuck‼ Fuck‼"

Blood squirted out as he pushed the hook through.

15 seconds on the clock.

He got both of the hooks through. He took the chains in front of him and began hoisting himself in the air. The others were watching disgustingly and Ninetails began throwing up on the side. Machoke was screaming trying to get up to the platform.

5 seconds on the clock.

Machoke was almost there, but his left pectoral gave in and the hook ripped through. Blood squirted out and Machoke fell to the ground. The clock counted down and Machoke tried to break free from the cage. He watch in horror as the timer went down. 3…2…1…0.

Everyone backed away and heard the trigger for the rod get pulled.

"No! No! No! NOOO‼" Machoke yelled.

The bullet went right through his head and blood squirted everywhere. Some parts of his brain landed on Ninetails, which caused her to gag more. Everyone screamed in horror as Machoke was killed and his head no longer in existence. All that was left was part of his spinal cord and a little bit of his skull.

The cage then opened.

"Oh my God! What the fuck." Eevee started screaming. "Someone get me the fuck out of here. Please!"

Everyone was crying for Machoke's loss and their fate. A few minutes later, the door at the other end opened. They all walked inside in hopes of finding a exit.


	4. The Electric Chair Trap

"Stop," Ninetails commanded, "I don't think we should go in there."

Hyp walked up and went to her face.

"Did you just not see what happened. Machoke's ass just got shot and we are going to have that same fate if we don't get the fuck outta here in thirty minutes. So you have to go. You have no choice."

"But what if the key never fitted into the lock? What if this is all fake?"

"Well, Ninetails, what I just saw wasn't fake, but if you want to believe that, then do so, but you are coming in no matter what. Understand?"

Ninetails nodded and walked in the room, shaking. At the same time, she brought the tape recorder just in case.

In the room was quite like the other two: small, rusty, and old feeling. There was that same sun roof on the top with the iron bar on top. The only thing in the room was a key, a bunch of gears, a generator, and a chair with five buttons. The buttons were located on the back of the chair, the seat, the floor, and both arm rests. On the opposite end of the room was another metal door, realizing that someone had to take the test before it would be open. They all looked around for any clue. Eevee found a piece of paper hanging on a chain. Unknowingly, she quickly pulled it off, forcing the chain to be pulled. The door behind A cage fell down which isolated Ruby from the others. It was only her and the chair in the middle. Matthew ran to the cage and shook it to try to release Ruby from imprisonment, but he failed.

"Um, guys. Help. Get me out of here! Help!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Eevee started. "Stay calm, Ruby, stay calm."

"I'm imprisoned you dumbass. Get me out of here!"

Just then, Eevee looked down on the paper, revealing Ruby's name and a tape. She put the tape in the tape recorder that Ninetails was holding and played it.

"Hello, Ruby. For years you have spent your life dealing shock value to others. You made them fear you and respect you, but what you have brought on were lies. That night of the fire, you brought on the electrical current to spark it. You were one of them who started the fire, wasting many lives. The spark of newspaper came out, but you were not judged correctly. I wish you the same as Machoke, death. But, you can redeem yourself. The device in front of you is my version of the electric chair. There are five buttons. You must sit in the chair and press all five buttons, which generates electricity to lower the key down to you to take your collar off. However, when you press all the buttons, an electrical current will pass through the chair, shocking you with vast amounts of electricity. You'll have sixty seconds to do this. When the timer goes off, well, you know what happens. Can you shock yourself to save a life like you did not do to others? Live or die, Ruby, make your choice."

The recorder switched off and timer started its countdown.

60 seconds on the clock.

Matthew, and Ninetails were looking around for any source of wait, but there was nothing. Eevee jumped in and told her to try to press the buttons without sitting. Ruby did so, but couldn't get them all pressed, since they were all well placed in different locations.

45 seconds on the clock.

Ruby hopped in the chair, pushing four of the five buttons. She gave a smirk on her face in fear. The others except Eevee turned away, fearing the agony and pain that Ruby was going to. Ruby faced her fear and pushed the fifth button on the left armrest. A shock sent through the chair and she began vibrating and screaming in pain.

"Oh God! Help…Me!"

Matthew looked up and saw the key lowering.

"Come on, Ruby."

Ruby stopped and cried out to them for help. She looked at the timer.

25 seconds on the clock.

She pushed the button on the left armrest again and began shaking. She screamed as loud as she could as she was getting shocked in all places of her body. The key was being lowered slowly.

Ruby stopped again, as she could take the pain no longer.

10 seconds on the clock.

Matthew told her that she could make it. The key was nearly feet from her grasp. She tried one last time. She pushed the button again and felt the electricity flowing through her body. She screamed in agonizing pain from the current. The key was low enough to reach.

5 seconds on the clock.

She took it from the chain and began fondling with her lock.

3 seconds on the clock.

She then found the key hole and twisted it both ways.

2 seconds on the clock.

She through the lock down and removed the collar from her head.

1 second on the clock.

Ruby fainted from the shock and fell on the floor. As soon as the timer hit zero, the collar shot the shell, hitting nothing. Ruby was okay, except fainted on the floor. The cage made its way up and Matthew went over to pick her up. He could feel some electricity still through her, which gave him minor shock, but he didn't mind. Everyone looked in awe as they saw that Jigsaw did want them to live. They just have to earn it.

The door on the opposite end opened up for the next victim and the next test.


	5. The Freezer Trap

They all walked inside. As soon as everyone entered the door closed behind them. Everyone turned around and Hyp ran to the door to try to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He turned around and looked about the room.

This room was a little different than the others. It had a bluish, whitish color scheme, and was blowing out cold air. High in a corner, there was a window with an iron rod to allow light in the room. The opposite end of the room, revealed the same metal door. On the wall, a bunch of pipes with frost on them were surrounding one little area. The floor was smooth with tiles on it, creating a diamond pattern.

The room was making everyone's teeth chatter. Ruby awoke from her shock and looked around. She saw the interior and began to shiver. Matthew put her down. Each one searched around the room for a note.

Hyp saw his name on a paper, in which he decided to grab it. He took it and backed up for any cage or something to fall without him being trapped in it.

Nothing happened.

He walked back to the position, in which the familiar iron pen fell down.

Hyp's eyes widened. "Oh my God! This can't be happening. Let me out! Now!"

Matthew tried again and again to bring up the cage, but it was no use. The cage was too heavy. Hyp tossed Eevee the tape he found by his name and she put it in the recorder.

"Hello, Hyp. Though the fire that was created destroyed many lives, you did nothing to help. The flesh that was burned and destroyed, you felt cold about. You didn't care. The punishment for you behavior is incomprehensible. You don't deserve to live. However, you get the chance to feel that cold behavior. You will see the flesh being destroyed, but will you feel the same? In front of you is a key. The key to your salvation. All you have to do is reach through the pipes in sixty seconds and get it. Simple enough, right? But remember, any key to life requires a sacrifice. Will you still feel cold about other flesh being destroyed? Live or die, Hyp. Make your choice."

The tape stopped, and the timer on the wall and on Hyp's collar started.

60 seconds on the clock.

Hyp looked at the key. He thought this was an easy test for him, so he ran and pulled it out from the chain. He looked to the others saying, "Got it. Was easier than I thought."

He then, tried to back up, but he was stuck. The pipes stuck his body to them, in which he would need to rip his flesh in order to escape.

45 seconds on the clock.

Hyp's eyes widened as he was stuck.

"Guys! Help me! Now! Do something!"

Hyp was breathing heavily as he knew he couldn't escape.

"Pull Hyp, Pull yourself out." Ninetails shouted.

30 seconds on the clock.

Hyp managed to pull his face from the pipes by jerking it as hard as he could. Out came flesh and skin which still stayed on the pipes. When Hyp turned, his cheek was visible and was bleeding down. Hyp screamed in agony.

Ninetails looked away and gagged in the back. She couldn't take it longer and ran to Matthew and cried.

20 seconds on the clock.

Hyp was breathing ever so heavily as he tried to get his foot out. He took a deep breath and pulled it out, which took the skin away from it as well. The pain from his foot was another addition to the misery. He looked at his friends and asked for their help.

"We can't, Hyp. You're too far from the cage."

10 seconds on the clock.

Hyp tried to pull his torso away, but couldn't get himself to do so. He stood there screaming in pain. Cursing many words he knew. He then took the key and threw it to see if he could catch it with his other hand. As he threw it, it passed the pipes, but missed and went past the cage.

5 seconds on the clock.

Eevee ran and grabbed the key and tossed it back to Hyp.

2 seconds on the clock.

Hyp tried to unlock his collar, but realized he needed both hands to do so.

1 seconds on the clock.

Hyp screamed at the top of his lungs. The clock struck zero and the shell bursted through Hyp's head. Blood spilt everywhere, on the others who were standing in the sidelines, watching.

Ninetails gagged some more as she saw Hyp's brain, skull, and other organs shoot onto the wall.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, no! Hyp! Oh my God!" Ruby screamed.

She watched as Hyp blood warmed his body from the pipes and fell down to the ground.

The cage lifted up. Eevee went by and took the key from Hyp slowly. She gagged at the sight of Hyp's headless body sitting there. She grabbed it and tried it on her lock. It wouldn't open. She tried to open the other victims locks, but they wouldn't open either. Ruby cried and came to her conclusion.

"The tests were designed for a specific victim. Only they can decide to live or die."

They stood there sobbing until the door opened up on the other side of the room. Ninetails refused to go in, but Matthew picked her up gently, and walked in with the others.


	6. The Molar Trap

The room was, fortunately, warmer than the last room the others went to. The group was shaking in fear as they headed inside the other room. As they entered the room, the door closed behind them.

On the opposite end of the room was a wooden door with metal bars connected to it. Matthew ran to it and tried to break the wood, but it wouldn't budge. He looked up and the same sun roof with the iron bar was located on a corner in the room. The light shown upon a table with gear on it. The shine of the gear was revealed to be metal substance. The group walked closer and saw an X-Ray of a skull, a screw driver, some dental equipment, a large bathroom mirror, and a safe under the table. The room had that same rusty, old smell and look.

On the table, a piece of paper contained the letter spelling Eevee's name. Eevee looked at it. She motioned everyone to step back in case another cage was going to fall. She grabbed the paper and ran to the entrance door to block herself from a cage.

Nothing happened.

She stood there and found the tape on the paper. She took out the tape recorder, and played it for her and the others to hear.

"Hello, Eevee. As you may have realized, there is no isolation for you. You have always been able to be with friends. However, the friends you were with never did make the right choices. You followed in their footsteps. They all wanted to become dentists. You did the same, but never got the chance to show off your experience. In anger, you help start the fire in the building, destroying many lives. Those people still have the teeth to show their grin at you. You deserve death, I offer you a chance to live. I want to make your dream come true. You can start your first practice of dentistry with yourself. The key, as you may have guessed, is located in the safe underneath the table with all the supplies. You'll have sixty seconds to find the combination. The combination to the safe is hard to locate, but I'll give you a hint. Look at the X-Ray. You are the key to your salvation. Live or die, Eevee. Make your choice."

Eevee took a close look at the X-Ray and found that the combination was located in her back molars. She gasped in shock which right afterwards, started the two timers, on the ceiling, and on the collar.

60 seconds on the clock.

"It's a four way combination safe! There are four numbers to this." Matthew exlaimed.

Eevee began to cry, but looked at the table. She tried to use the mirror to see the numbers, but couldn't.

She took one of the tools and placed it on one of her teeth. She took many breaths before attempting to pull. After a short while, she pulled with all her might.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! God help me!"

She screamed in pain as her tooth came out of her mouth. Covered in blood, she wiped it off and told the first number.

"31!"

Matthew was under the table trying to get the code ciphered.

30 seconds on the clock.

Eevee took her second tooth and began to pull it out. She couldn't pull hard enough because of her fear of pain. She took on deep breath and pulled. Out came the second tooth as she screamed.

Ruby threw up watching all the blood droop out of Eevee's mouth. Eevee then exlaimed the next number.

"48!"

15 seconds on the clock.

She looked at the location at the third tooth. She down at Matthew.

"I can't fucking do it. I just can't."

"Come on, Eevee, two more."

10 seconds on the clock.

She grabbed the third tooth and pulled as hard as she can. The tooth came out, drizzled in blood.

"16!" Eevee shouted.

4 seconds on the clock.

Eevee couldn't take it any longer. She threw down the tool and ran to a corner.

2 seconds on the clock.

"Eevee, what are you doing? One more!" Matthew shouted.

1 second on the clock.

Eevee shouted as loud as she could.

"Fuck you, Jigsaw!"

The clock struck 0 and the collar shot Eevee's face. Matthew went over to try to do something, but was pulled back by the shock absorption.

Ruby began to cry in fear as Eevee's organs fell to the ground along with a giant stain of blood. Matthew went over and picked up the tape recorder.

Ninetails gagged some more. Matthew went over to her to help her calm down.

"Why the hell are we dying. We got to try."

Ruby went over and they huddled to stop their tears. They looked above for the main clock, which said about nine minutes left. They looked at the wooden door which opened for the next test.


	7. The Acid Trap

Ninetails, Matthew, and Ruby headed inside the next room. Ninetails still wanted to stay back, but Ruby told her otherwise. They walked in, peeking back at Eevee's disheveled corpse. As they walked in, if felt the same. Same interior. Nothing new and unusual.

The room had the same dirt flooring like the others and the same sun roof which gave them light to see. All the corner were empty except a metal door on the wall. In the middle of the room, there were two containers containing a clear – dirty brown solution. In the bottom, was key. The key which allowed the one for this trap a way out.

Ninetails went to a corner and sobbed in fear. She looked at the trap from a distance. She then got up and walked toward the entrance door.

While observing the room, Ruby saw a name on a chain and pulled it. This caused the entrance door and a cage to fall on Matthew and the center piece.

Matthew looked around and banged his body against the iron bars. He looked around and went to every corner.

"Guys, help. Lift the cage up! Do something!"

The girls tried to lift the cage, but it was hopeless.

"Fuck! Fuck! What did I do?"

Matthew looked at Ruby and she showed him the paper that it was his test. His eyes widened and realization. Ruby found a tape in the bottom of the paper. Matthew remembered the tape recorder and fondled through his pocket to find it. He eventually did and tossed the tape recorder he was holding to Ruby. She switched out the tapes and played it for Matthew.

"Hello, Matthew. For years, your hands have helped you. When you started to crawl, to eating, to picking up items. Your hands have also helped you do things for evil. Evil things that can hurt you and others. Evil things like fires that were made by them. Those hands you have were the cause of the fire. The term you got was not what you should have got. You deserve death, but I see better in you. The device in front of you contains 3 gallons of acid per container. The left side opens the right container, which lets you get the key. You will have sixty seconds to retrieve the key, or the collar will cause you to live no longer. Can you give up your most important part of your body for life? Live or die, Matthew. Make your choice."

"Shit." Matthew kept calling out.

Just then, the timer on the wall, and his collar began their countdown.

60 seconds on the clock.

Matthew walked around the containers, for an alternate way to retrieve the key. He looked behind the containers and plugs. He tried to pull out one of the solution, but failed. He also tried breaking the containers, but didn't do well on that either.

"Come one, Matthew!" Ruby shouted. "Save yourself."

Matthew looked at the container full of fresh acid. He dipped his finger in and the sound of water dropping onto a hot stove came about and corroded his finger. He sucked in air and teared up in his eyes.

35 seconds on the clock.

Matthew took a few breaths and stuck his arm down the container and pushed the button. The other container on his right opened for him. He screamed in agony and saw the container turning red, since the acid was mixing with his blood. He pulled it out as quickly as possible. As he turned his hand around, he could see some of his muscles and part of his bone.

"Fuck! Somebody help me!"

Ninetails began to cry. Ruby followed her as they watched in extreme horror. Matthew knelt down and cried.

15 seconds on the clock.

He got back up and looked down at the other container. He dipped his hand in, but quickly released it since it began to corrode.

10 seconds on the clock.

Matthew looked at Ruby and Ninetails and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths.

5 seconds on the clock.

He quickly dipped his hand in. Crying out.

"Shit! Gaaaahhh!"

He retrieved the key from the bottom.

2 seconds on the clock.

He found the lock and unlocked his collar.

1 second on the clock.

He threw off his neckpiece and ducked for cover.

When the clock struck 0, the collar shot the shell, but hit nothing, keeping Matthew alive. Ninetails screamed in relief that Matthew was still alive. Matthew got up and cried. He looked at his hands and arms. They were barely showing any skin since the acid dissolved them away. He couldn't put them down since it would hurt for him to do so.

The cage pulled up. Ruby and Ninetails helped Matthew up from the ground. He looked at his arms again and fell onto Ruby, who caught him. He looked up at her and got back on his feet. The door to the next room opened ready for the last victim. Ninetails.


	8. The Piercing Blade Trap

Ruby held onto Matthew as they walked into the next room. Ninetails went the other way, causing Ruby to go after her and force her to enter the room.

"No, get the fuck away from me. You can't make me."

"You have to, Ninetails, or we won't escape."

Ninetails stopped struggling and got up. She followed the others in the room, shaking.

This room in front of them had more object than normal. It contained the similar sun roof on the top and right next to it, was a timer, still at 60 seconds. In the middle was a large contraption. Ninetails went up to it, to observe the fundamentals. She saw large iron grid with a metal shrapnel on the top. She looked and saw a key in the back of a large tube. She tried to break the tube, but she couldn't with her strength. She cried on top of the machine.

Matthew saw the chain with a name on it that said, "Ninetails." He pulled it, which brought down the nasty iron pen. Ninetails looked at Matthew in disgust.

"Why'd you do that? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"We have to get out of here, and we only have four minutes left."

"Fuck you, Matthew."

Ninetails began sobbing some more over top of the machine. Matthew flipped over the paper with Ninetails' name on it and found the tape. He took the tape recorder Ruby had and replaced his tape with Ninetails'. The recorder then played the familiar noise.

"Hello, Ninetails. Does fear overcome you now? Does the last one remind you of anything? Do you remember the last one in the fire? Mr. Phenol Whittington. He wanted you to save him. He was the last victim. You didn't even sacrifice your hand to save him. You watched him burn. Burn in hell. You should have done the same, but the authorities knew you better. You were the last one to escape the fire, is what they thought. You are the last one to be tested. The device in front of you contains a key in a tube in front of you. A chain connects to the tube. The only way to move the chain, is to push the button in the iron grid. You'll have sixty seconds to obtain the key. Will you give your hand to save a life this next time? Live or die, Ninetails, make your choice."

Ninetails began to sob as she looked inside the grid for the button.

As soon as she saw the bright blue button, the timer on the wall and on her collar began the countdown to her fate.

60 seconds on the clock.

Ninetails looked down the grid and she placed her hand in it. She squinted her eyes real hard and pressed the button. The metal shrapnel came down and pierced her hand. She released the button immediately. She screamed as she saw her paw covered in blood.

Ruby and Matthew looked away and tried to encourage her to continue. They told of her of her future life she could have.

45 seconds on the clock.

Ninetails refused to push the button and sat at a corner in the cage.

"I rather die, than go through this pain."

"No, Ninetails." Matthew shouted. "Your life is much more valuable. Please, Ninetails. Save yourself!"

Ninetails looked up back at the machine and walked toward it again.

25 seconds on the clock.

Ninetails inserted her hand in the grid. She squinted and pushed the button. The shrapnel pierced her hand and Ninetails screamed in so much pain. Blood squirted out from her hand onto the machine. She could hear the chain go which inched the key toward her. Ninetails stopped since the pain was keeping her weak.

"Come on, Ninetails. A few more inches to go. You got this." Ruby shouted.

Ninetails looked at her hand which soaked in blood and placed it in the machine.

10 seconds on the clock.

She pushed the button again which sent the shrapnel down. She screamed and knelt down on the floor. She felt blood running down her arm, but continued anyway.

5 seconds on the clock.

She was able to grab the key from the tube. She got up and took the key.

3 seconds on the clock.

She found the lock on the back of her collar and fumbled with the key to open it.

1 second on the clock.

Ninetails dropped the key, and was unable to open the lock. Matthew and Ruby's eyes widened and ran to the nearest wall for cover.

The timer hit zero and a blast of a bullet went through her head, sending blood and her brain everywhere in the room. Ruby and Matthew screamed. They held each other's heads as they cried over the loss of Ninetails. They looked over and saw her lying on the ground, with her head completely gone, and her spine exposed. Ruby threw up to the side.

The cage opened up and the door on the opposite end opened simultaneously. Matthew and Ruby were going to head out, but a figure on a tricycle entered the room.

Both recognized that it was the same puppet on the TV Screen in the first room.

The puppet began to speak and said, "Congratulations. I hope you now understand what life really means, and what it has to offer you poor souls. I have now truly felt good about your rehabilitation. You can now live freely, living life the way you should live it. I hope you can feel what I feel, and see what I see. You are now free to go home."

With that, the puppet began to laugh and exploded on the tricycle.

Matthew placed his hand out for cover. He brought it down slowly, as he saw on the wall in blood red color, "Your freedom is here."

Both Ruby and Matthew exit the building, feeling that they have accomplished the most impossible test ever.


	9. Epilogue

So you see, these aren't just tests that are put out for random causes. They have a meaning. Those that survived realized what they have done and now are living life correctly. Ruby became a volunteer firefighter while Matthew chose to become an Emergency Technician. Without these tests, both would have never think the same as what they did.

What do you think about life? How do you treat it? Do you understand the meaning of it? Do you know how to deal with it? These questions can help you see what Jigsaw see and feel what he feels when he places his victims in these traps. He does it for a reason.

Later those few days, Jigsaw died when he was cut open by the neck. It is sad to say that he will not be doing any more tests, but by his apprentices, will his work carry on. I have found one, named Detective Hoffman, who killed Jigsaw's ex-wife, Jill. I had to put immediate care for her so I brought him to a trap, a familiar trap. I left him to die there.

Why do I write the way I write? Why does it seem that I favor this man? It's because, I'm am also a survivor of Jigsaw's traps. I understand the meaning of life and how we should live by. I am there for Jigsaw when he needs me. Jigsaw, Amanda, and Hoffman are dead, but through me, his work shall be carried on.

I hope you all read this and see why life is treated a certain way. If you ever have thoughts of suicide, murder, or any other thing? Talk to someone. Tell them how you feel, and they can help you rehabilitate. I trust that you will do that I have told you and understand the true meaning of life.

~Dr. Lawrence Gordon


End file.
